When traveling, it is sometimes difficult to find an easy way to dry wet clothes. A new and easy manner of drying wet clothes is therefore desired.
The specific devices and processes illustrated in the attached drawings, and described in the following specification are simply exemplary embodiments of the inventive concepts. Hence, specific dimensions and other physical characteristics relating to the embodiments disclosed herein are not to be considered as limiting.